Not Gunna Lie
by xxxNightshadow
Summary: Sakura and Ino learn the importance of a little white lie. Crack fic


Sakura decided right there and then, that it wasn't money that made the world go round. Oh no. And it wasn't love or anything either. Nope, it was anything like that at all. The pink haired kunoichi's resolute was that the only thing that made the world from being completely torn apart was simply…

Lying.

* * *

Ino nodded forcefully as she assured Lee that his bright blue pants, pink-polka dotted shirt, shiny bowl-cut hair and white platform shoes was going to impress Sakura so much, that she would have no choice _but_ to go out with him. She just didn't have the heart to tell him that he looked like he got attacked by 4-year-olds who dressed him the dark.

Lee in response gave the blond ninja a bone-crushing hug before racing off to tell Sakura that he was madly in love with her. He'd figure he'd try a new look ever since TenTen had finally had it with the green spandexes and thrown Lee into the nearest department store.

Ino blinked at his retreating back before bursting out laughing so hard that she fell over, tears leaking out of her eyes. And while people passed her, giving her looks that questioned her sanity, Ino thought of a plan that would have put even Shikamaru's genius to inquiry.

She raced off the get Sakura from the hospital in which she was bound to be in. She caught Sakura waving goodbye to a patient sitting in a wheelchair, who was being taken away by a young women. Stifling a laugh, she walked up to Sakura and said, "Hey Pinky!" Sakura gave her an annoyed look and sighed, "What do you want Ino-pig, I'm working right now."

Ino gave her signature snort and said, "Get a new comeback will you?" That set Sakura off. She marched up to Ino and yelled, "You want a new comeback eh Grapefruit?" Ino brushed back a long strand of blonde hair. She had to hurry before Lee finally grew a brain and came to hospital to find the pink haired ninja. "You're just jealous." Ino said while glaring at Sakura, "You wish you could be like me."

Sakura crossed her thin arms in front of her and rolled her eyes. "I would _never_ want to be you, Ino-pig." Ino had to stop the smirk that wanted to play on her face. "Oh stop lying." Sakura's face turned a light shade of red. "I'm not lying!" Ino gave her a wicked grin. "Oh yea? Well, I think you're a liar." She said edging Sakura on. The said girl's face turned a deep red. "I'm not a liar!"

Ino rolled her eyes this time and said, "Yea, and Naruto isn't an idiot. You wanna prove you're truthful, then you go the whole day without tell one lie!" There. Ino had gotten it out. And Sakura took it, hook, line, and sinker. "Fine!" She yelled. "A whole day!" And as if on cue, Lee came running towards them. "Sakura! My love!" He yelled as he drew closer. Sakura turned to 

yell at him when she caught of his new clothes. Her mouth dropped and Ino could have sworn her eye twitch.

Lee was slightly panting, but his eyes shone wide when he asked, "Do you like my new outfit?" Sakura winced and was about to lie and started to say "Ye-" but Ino cut her off by jabbing her with her bony elbow. Sakura glared at her, but sighed and said, "No. I don't like it." Lee looked like a balloon got deflated. Sakura felt a jab of guilt and started to say, "It's In-" But Lee ran off before she could finish.

Sakura whipped around and said, "I hope you're happy!" Ino shrugged and said, "Look at this way, he won't be bugging you for a while." Sakura jabbed her finger at Ino and said, "You're going to do this too." Ino's happiness dropped when she heard that. "What?! No way!" The pink-haired ninja's mouth twitched to a smirk. It clearly said, "What? You scared?' Ino angrily shook her head and said, "Fine!"

And so, it began.

For the rest of the day, Sakura and Ino told nothing but the truth. Sakura flipped out on Naruto and Sasuke who wouldn't stop fighting. She told Naruto that he would have no hope in becoming Hokage if he didn't stop acting like some big shot when he couldn't do anything besides the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and told Sasuke that he if he didn't stop acting like a spoiled little emo kid, she'd punch him so hard, he'd be knocked into next month.

Naruto responded by spazzing and yelling about how mean she was, and Sasuke just stared at her, shock on his eyes. When Kakashi asked her about if she minded that he was late, she told him off, saying that he was probably too warped up in a porn book to even care about whether his students got their training or not.

Needless, no one asked her another question.

Ino on the other hand, wasn't having much luck with truth telling either. She was nearly killed by Choji for calling him a fatty, Shikamaru's eyebrow raised so far up, it was lost in hairline when Ino told him that he was so lazy, he put dead sloths to shame. Azuma was told that he was going to die a horrible, cancer-filled, Kurenai-hating death if he continued to smoke. He was also told that Ino wondered if he cared his students were breathing in second-hand smoke.

She wasn't talked to for the rest of the day too.

About 5 hours of telling nothing but the truth, both girls were grounded for a month, (well, Ino got 2 months because she was the one who came up with the idea and because she had told her mother that her Ikebana looked like something a drunken money did) Both girls met up in the shopping market about a half-an-hour later, and when they caught sight of each other, they glared. Viciously.

"This is your entire fault Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted, pointing an accusing look at Ino. Ino angrily stomped her foot. "Well, it's your fault for going with this whole thing!" And with that, Sakura's and Ino's little tantrum fight caused the market to look in their direction.

And when they finally noticed, the both shouted together, "What are you looking at?!" The shoppers went back to their work quite quickly after that.

Sighing and smoothing down her hair that had become loose, Sakura picked up her fallen shopping back that held her much needed vegetables. Ino stared at the bag for a moment before cracking a small smile. "You gotta admit, that was pretty funny." Sakura shot her a dark look. "Just _what_ was so funny?" Ino gestured her arms around as if to say, 'this whole day'. Sakura's looked darker, but when as Ino continued like she hadn't seen it.

"You should have seen Choji's and Azuma-sensei's faces when I told them the truth of what I thought about them." Ino let out a small giggle thinking about it. That caused Sakura to sigh and smile a bit. "That's nothing. You should have seen Sasuke-kun's. He took like, an hour to get that _I_ _dissed him."_

Both girls started cracking up at the thought of it, and once again, people passed by, questioning their sanity. Before parting their separate ways, Ino and Sakura decided that they would have to do this one more time.

After all, it's lying that kept people from clawing each other's throats out. Lying and a very bad sense of humor and ideas.


End file.
